


You Are My Weakness

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fun, Hot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Penelope is a vampire. Josie is her pawn, toy and love interest. What could go wrong? Posie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm kinda gonna change the character's up a little bit here. I loved the scene of Penelope and M.G in the kitchen when she's tempting him into drinking her blood but I wanted to swap Joise in instead. So, in this it's gonna be Josie and Penelope expect Penelope is the vampire.

Josie stood in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets. It was well past midnight at this point but she was starving and wasn't going to bed until she ate something. She sighed again as she opened the fridge for the third time in a row hoping that something new and exciting would appear. She was wrong. There was mostly veggies and fruits; nothing that excited her taste buds.

Just then she heard the creak of a floorboard from behind her and jumped turning around, the fridge door slamming behind her. There stood Penelope, her arms crossed over her chest a little smirk on her face.

"Hey there" she said taking a step closer. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to eat" Josie mumbled back before stepping around Penelope and then bending down to check to another cabinet.

"I see" she said as she backed up and then hoped onto the marble counter her feet now hanging near Josie's face.

"What are you doing in here?"

"After party sucked" she said flipping her hair off her shoulders. "Thought I would wonder around until something caught my attention" she smirked as Josie made eye contact with her. And right then Josie knew that she was that something. Josie got up closing the other cabinet door behind her and now was almost face to face with Penelope. She quickly darted her eyes away not wanting to make too long of contact. This girl was evil and not only was she just evil; she was also a vampire. Which means she shouldn't get too close to her.

Josie tried to turn away but Penelope's hand caught her forearm. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To bed" Josie said swallowing hard. "I've decided I'm not hungry anymore"

"Huh" Penelope said. She let go of Josie's arm and then hoped down from the counter her heels clicking as they made contact with the laminate floors. "I've decided I'm hungry now"

"Good for you" Josie said. "But I'm going to bed now"

"Not so fast" Penelope said placing a hand on Josie's shoulder. "I thought we could have a snack together?"

"I told you I'm not hungry anymore" Josie said trying to keep a stern voice.

"But I am. And you know what I like to eat" Penelope added with a little smile. Her pearly whites showing just before the tips of her fangs poked though her gums. Josie took a little bit of a jump back as she tried to steady her breathing. She knew exactly what Penelope was referring too; her blood.

About 8 months ago Penelope had dumped Josie and immediately had become a feeder to the vampires of the school. It was kept quiet for a while, when she was just feeding the boys. But as soon as she started feeding the girls they started gossiping and word got around. Penelope had become the "blood whore" of the school. But she had loved it. The attention she had received, gave her more power than just a queen bee. She had become pretty much the most popular girl in the school especially with the vampires. But soon enough it wasn't long before she got bored.

Then she had started blood sharing. She drank from the vampire while the vampire drank from her. This hadn't gone on long though. One night she was going to feed one of the guys, who had become attached to her though the blood. He didn't like the fact that she was feeding different guys and especially girls. He had gotten mad with her when she refused to stop seeing other people and he had attacked her. He had drained most of her blood out of her body and killed her. But Penelope had had some leftover vampire blood from another girl that morning. And hours later she had woken up as a vampire.

Because of this she had lost her witch ability, which was her powers. She no longer could be the queen of the witches but she soon became that for the vampires. But she was now a more dangerous person than before. Penelope was evil, cruel and loved provoking people. When she became a vampire all of that was heightened. Josie had tried to avoid her all costs after she had transitioned and she had done a pretty good job, expect for tonight. She was now trapped in a kitchen with her former ex- vampire girlfriend and all of the other students were asleep by now. She knew she had messed up.

"I'm not going to feed you Penelope" Josie said trying to hold her ground and keep her heart rate down. "There are plenty of other options"

"But you're so much fun" Penelope said with a little wine. "Remember all the dirty little things we used to do with each other?" Josie had to bite her tongue to make the pain override the feeling that just warmed her body when Penelope spoke of it.

"You dumped me remember?" Josie said as she tried to stand taller to match the girl. "That's on you"

"I know, I know" she said as she started to circle Josie like a lion going after a zebra. "That was almost a year ago though. The past is the past. Besides" she said she brushed Josie's hair off her neck sending a huge shiver down Josie's spine. "I'm a changed person as we know"

"You changed for the worst"

Penelope stopped her circling and looked at Josie. Her eyes looking like they went black. "You think I wanted this?" she said her voice rising. Josie in panic started to back up but only ended up backing herself into the kitchen counter once again. Penelope pressed up against her chest. She was pinned. And also doomed.

"You think I wanted to lose my powers to become a vampire? I had everything when I was a witch. All I was looking for was some excitement after we split and I found it. Never did I think that I would die because of it"

Penelope took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "I lost my ancestors history when I died and lost my powers. Now I have to deal with emotions that feel like they could explode out of me and this hunger that makes me want to kill every person that walks by me"

"Why haven't you killed me then?" Josie asked.

"I could never live with myself knowing that I hurt you physically. You are my weakness"

"Then why do you want to feed off me?" she asked.

"The rush" Penelope said the word dragging long out of her mouth. "The high. You don't know what it feels like to have a vampire feed off you. Or better yet, blood sharing"

"I don't want your blood" Josie said shaking her head.

"I know" she said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "But you want me. You haven't been able to stop crushing on me since I left you. I can see it. Feel it"

"You're wrong" Josie said. "I don't feel that way about you anymore"

"Oh really?" she asked her head angled to one side in question. But before Josie had any time to react Penelope had grabbed her face and brought her lips down to hers. The kiss was powerful. Magic, one would say. Josie felt a fire in her she had never experienced before. But she pulled away with a pissed look on her face.

"I hate you" she grumbled.

"I know" Penelope said. But this time it was Josie who returned the kiss grabbing into Penelope's neck for support and to hold her closer. Josie's arm eventually moved to wrap around Penelope's neck and she held onto her waist so tightly Josie though she might fracture her. The kiss deepened with every giving moment. Tongue's fought harder, kisses felt like fire. But before Josie had any time to think about what was happening next Penelope was kissing and sucking her neck and collar bone; and Josie knew what was going to happen.

"Just a taste" she heard the word whispered so soft from Penelope's mouth before she felt her bit down into the base of her neck.

Penelope had tried to be as gentle as she could. She knew Josie wasn't 100% cool with this but she couldn't just make out with her in the kitchen and then leave. She needed more. She wanted fire.

The bite hadn't been as bad as Josie would of thought. There was a little bit of pain there but she would feel the sucking motion of Penelope's mouth on her neck and it made her turned on even more. She let a little moan slip before realizing it was the wrong thing to do. She knew Penelope would hear it and she knew it gave her exactly what she wanted. Josie had fallen under her spell. Once again.

Penelope pulled back from Josie's neck sighing in satisfaction. She locked eyes with her. Penelope had tiny traces of blood along the lines of her lips but before Josie could mumble a word about it Penelope's lips had once again connected with Josie's. There was passion between the two it wasn't hard to see. Josie held onto Penelope at her waist like her life depended on it. She didn't like the fact of what was happening, but nothing was going to stop them right now. Then Josie could feel Penelope tugging at her shirt, asking permission to take it off; and before Josie could even think about the fact that she might have sex in the school kitchen a voice broke them apart.

"Oh god I am so sorry" came the voice of M.G. Penelope pulled back from Josie as she ducked her head behind Penelope's back. If M.G saw the bite mark he would be pissed.

"I didn't realize anyone would be in the kitchen at this time" he said awkward his eyes darting around not meeting Josie's or Penelope's. Seconds passed as no one said anything. Josie panicking that M.G could smell the fresh blood from her neck. She knew she was doomed.

"So uhh" M.G said trying to make conversation.

"Did you need something or did you want to join?" Penelope asked straight up as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well I was looking for a snack but I am suddenly not hungry anymore. See you both in the morning" he said before he darted out of the room.

"Oh my god" Josie said leaning back up to face Penelope. "He didn't see the bite mark, did he?"

"I don't think so" she said shaking her head. "I think he was too caught off guard to notice the smell"

Josie sighed of relief. She went to rub her neck forgetting that there was a bit mark there and smudged a bit of blood on her hand. She brought the hand down and looked at it.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't cool" Penelope said. "I know you didn't want to and I kinda just went ahead and did it anyways"

"No no its fine" she mumbled. "I kinda enjoyed if I'm being honest"

"I knew you would" Penelope said before she leaned down and kissed Josie again. This time it was only a small light peck. Josie realized this was a kiss goodbye. And before she even had time to know what was happening Penelope rushed out of the room in a flash leaving Josie alone in the kitchen once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on the first chapter is here number two!

Josie huffed out her breath before taking in a long deep breath as she leaned against the kitchen counter. That had just happened. Penelope Park had just seduced her in the school kitchen and then fed off her. This had to be a joke, right? Penelope loved tormenting Josie; she wasn’t into her. She couldn’t believe this had happened. She pulled her phone out of her back-right pocket and looked at the time. Shit it was almost 2am. She quietly made her way of the kitchen and upstairs towards her room. She passed Penelope’s room on the way to hers and her door was shut. She quickly ran to her room and opened the door as soundless as she could. All the lights were off in her room but she could see the outline of her sister’s body in her bed under the covers from the moonlight that came through their window. 

Josie slowly tiptoed over to her bed as she pulled off her shirt ready to change into her pjs. 

“Josie?” mumbled Lizzie from her bed. Josie had almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her voice. 

“Shh. It’s okay I’m sorry to wake you” Josie said quietly as she pulled a t-shirt over her head and then slipped on her sweat pants in the dark. She could see Lizzie go for the lamp on her bedside table to turn on the lights. She couldn’t let that happen. 

“Shh go back to bed. Don’t turn on the lights” she whispered again hoping Lizzie listened to her. She did. She faintly could see Lizzie snuggle back into the covers and within seconds she was back to sleep. Josie sighed of relief. She climbed into bed making sure to pull the covers right up to her face to hide the markings of Penelope and then she fell fast asleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn came faster than Josie would have liked it but the sun shining into the room was too hard to ignore. She groaned hard and stretched her arms reaching above her head before she forgot about her neck and immediately pulled the covers back up to her face. 

“Thank god you’re up” Lizzie said as she walked into the room holding coffee in her hands. “That ancient vampire timeline test is on Monday and I need help studying asap” 

“Okay” Josie said snuggling onto the bed more; making sure her neck wasn’t exposed at all. 

“You were back late last night” Lizzie commented as she sat on her bed and brushed her hair. “What happened to you after the party?” 

There was no way in hell that Josie could tell Lizzie what had actually happened. Not that her and Penelope had made out, not that Penelope fed off her neck and defiantly not that M.G had interrupted them almost having sex in the kitchen. None of it. 

“I ended up falling asleep in the library” she lied. “I went there after the party for some quiet time and ended up falling asleep on one of the couches. When I woke up I just came back here” 

“Well hurry your butt up were burning daylight and I’m gonna need all the minutes I can get to study for this test” Lizzie said still sitting on the bed as she looked at Josie. 

“Uh okay” Josie said a little bit hesitant. “Why don’t you go to the library now and start doing notes and studying and I will meet you there shorty. I just have to change and then I will just swing by the cafeteria and grab some muffins and fruit to have while we study” 

“Perf” Lizzie said getting up and grabbing her backpack from the end of her bed. “You have 20 minutes before I come looking for you again” she said before walking out the door and shutting it, leaving Josie in peace. 

She sighed out in relief. She had been nervous sweating the whole time Lizzie had been talking to her in fear that she would see the mark. But Josie got out of bed and into the bathroom that connected to their bedroom. She turned on the light and for the first time got a look at what her neck actually looked like. 

It had dried blood smeared all over it and around the two holes in her neck was purple and blue bruising. She slightly touched it and hissed when the pain shot down her neck and into her arm. She had to bite down as she took a warm washcloth and rubbed away the dried blood. But it didn’t look that bad. Josie would never admit it but she had enjoyed it, like a lot. Those thoughts immediately brought her right back to the kitchen of Penelope’s mouth on her neck while she tugged at her shirt. It sent hot waves through Josie’s body but she snapped herself out of them. She shouldn’t be feeling this way about Penelope, she couldn’t. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Josie sighed; it had been almost 6 hours in the library with Lizzie and it wasn’t going very well. 

“What happened in 1490 again?” Lizzie asked for the fourth time in the last hour. 

“It was the year Katerina Petrova met Klaus and she found out about his plans to use her to break the curse” Josie mumbled her eyes closed. 

“Right” Lizzie said and she wrote down the notes. “And what year was it…” 

“Okay Lizzie listen I love you” Josie said cutting her off. “But I need a break from this okay? I have a witch symbols test next week that I haven’t even started studying for. Can you give me a few hours and then we can re-group after dinner?” 

“Of course, I am so sorry” Lizzie said as she closed her book and sighed. “I took up most of your time today. Take a break and we can meet up again later. Good luck on your studying” 

“Thank you, love you” Josie said as she packed up her books and notes and stuffed them in her bag. She slugged her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the library. It was quiet in the school for a Saturday; most people enjoying the sun and warm weather outside. She turned a corner to go down a usually empty hallway. It was a shortcut she had found out about to get her to room quicker. She wasn’t paying attention when she had turned the corner and ran smack into someone. She immediately jumped and her breath hitched when she saw who she had bumped into. 

The one and only Penelope Park. 

“Hey there” Penelope said a little smirk on her face. “I was just coming to find you” 

“What do you want Penelope?” Josie said pushing past her and she continued down the hall. Now realizing that going down an empty hallway with Penelope was probably not the best idea. 

“Just wanted to check in with you after last night” she said following her down the hall. “Did you have a great time?” she asked with a smirk. 

“I am not talking about this with you around other students” Josie hissed. 

“Oh common” Penelope said as she grabbed onto Josie’s arm preventing her from walking any further. “There is no one around, you can tell me how you really feel” 

Josie swallowed hard. Here was the girl she had been in love with for the past year, who broke her heart and was now playing cat and mouse with her. She didn’t understand the mind of this women. Josie rolled her eyes when Penelope gave her a little smirk. She couldn’t fight this woman, because she would never win. 

Under pressure Josie confessed. “Fine” she said looking down at the floor not wanting to meet Penelope’s face “I kind of enjoyed it” she mumbled. 

“That’s my girl” Penelope said her fingers bringing Josie’s chin up to meet eye contact. “I also enjoyed it as well” 

“Easy for you to say” Josie said. “You don’t have two giant holes in your neck” 

Just then a group of kids passed from the other hallway that connected to the one they were in. Penelope quickly pushed Josie up against the wall to hide from the other students. The wall came out about two feet and hide them just fine. 

Without muttering a word Penelope brought her fingers up towards Josie’s neck and Josie flinched at Penelope’s actions; scared of what she might do. 

“Shh relax” she said sweetly as she pulled aside the scarf Josie had wrapped around her neck to hide the bite. Classic feeder move. 

“Those do look deep” Penelope said as her fingers lightly brushed over the two bite marks on Josie’s neck sending shivers down her whole spine. “I will be careful next time” She placed a kiss over the bites on her neck almost as an apology kiss. Josie relaxed into her. She shouldn’t of, but she couldn’t help what her body did when she was pinned on a wall by her. 

Penelope placed a couple more kisses over the base of her neck, her collar bone and her shoulder. When she finally started sucking on her neck Josie panicked. 

“No no please not again” she whispered her voice almost cracking. Penelope pulled back; the crack in Josie’s voice had almost broken her. “I’m so sorry” she said as she took a step back. “I didn’t realize how much you were scared of me” 

She turned around to go leave but it was Josie’s hand that grabbed her arm and stopped her. “It’s not that” Josie said. “I just can’t keep trying to hide these marks on my neck. Someone is going to find out eventually. I don’t want to upset my dad” 

“I understand” Penelope said with a sigh. She went to turn around again to leave but Josie pulled her back in and kissed her. The kiss felt exactly like it had last night. Hot, powerful and sexy. Penelope had been so taken back by Josie taking the lead she hadn’t even really kissed her back. But she knew what was happening now, and nothing was going to stop her. 

They both held onto each other like their life deepened on it. Praying that no one else decided to come down this hall today. They both broke from the kiss for air and Josie held up her wrist to Penelope, offering it to her. 

“Aren’t you scared of people seeing us in the hallway?” Penelope asked huffing her breath. Josie leaned in and kissed Penelope only for a brief second before her lips mumbled something and all the lights in the hallway dimmed to the point of almost complete darkness. Penelope then realized that Josie had just used that kiss to syphon magic out of her. She had never been turned on so much before. 

Josie held her wrist back up to Penelope and she wasn’t going to complain. Penelope pulled the sleeve of Josie’s shirt up to her elbow before biting down on the wrist. Josie heard the break of clean flesh and then could feel the flow of blood out of her body and into Penelope’s hot awaiting mouth. Josie let out a louder than expected moan and Penelope laughed with a mouthful of blood before going back and continuing to drink. After a few moments, she pulled back wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“You know you didn’t have to do that” Penelope said.

“I know” Josie said huffing as she backed herself off the wooden wall. “But I wanted too. I wasn’t lying when I said I enjoyed it” Penelope gave Josie a soft smile. 

“So, what are you doing later?” Josie asked awkwardly. 

“Josie Saltzman are you asking me out?” Penelope said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“No” Josie said looking at the floor again hesitant. 

“I’m joking” Penelope said with a laugh. “I was actually going to go study for that stupid witch symbols test week” 

“I was actually going to do the same thing before you ran into me” 

“Did you wanna go back to my room and study together?” Penelope suggested.

“Yes, actually I would” Josie said. Penelope nodded with a little smile before the two of them made their way down the dark hallway before disappearing behind the closed door of Penelope’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all make sure to drop a comment and chapter 3 will be updated in a few days!! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn’t describe the feeling. It felt like universes were combining and then exploding all together. The feeling was euphoric. Every hormone in her body felt like it was on fire. The burn ached through her whole body sending sweats down her face, neck and spine. 

Josie was in bed, to be more specific she was in Penelope’s bed. Naked. Penelope on top of her. They were kissing fiercely bodies connected to bodies. Skin against skin. This was the third time this week Josie found herself in Penelope’s bed under Penelope. She was under this girl’s spell and there was nothing she could do about it now. Penelope bit Josie’s neck sucking the blood that came to the surface. She grabbed onto Josie’s hand and pinned them down into the bed more as she took a few more sips. When she pulled back she licked her lips and stared at Josie laying beneath her.

“This is so wrong” Josie mumbled as Penelope bent down and started kissing leaving a trail from her neck and down to her stomach before her fangs escaped again and she bit into Josie’s hip. She barely flinched. 

“Someone is going to find out about us soon enough” she mumbled through a moan. Penelope pulled back from her hip her fangs retracting back into her gums.

“Let them” she said kissing the bite. “But I’m not sharing” 

“Not like that” Josie said. “I mean if someone finds out about us and what we’re doing. Were both going to get into trouble. The vampires aren’t allowed to feed from other students” 

“Do I peg you as someone who cares about getting into trouble?” Penelope asked. She kissed Josie’s hip before trailing her mouth down her hip and down her right leg before placing a few kisses to the inside of her thigh before biting down. She pulled back after a sip licking her lips clean of blood once again. “Josie Saltzman, you are going to kill me” she said before she crawled back up her lips connecting with Josie’s. 

“You huh?” Josie mumbled between kisses. Before she gave Penelope an eye roll. 

“Hey, what was that about?” Penelope said as she pulled back before she lifted half her upper body off Josie to curl up beside her in her arms. Their legs tangled around each other. 

“Nothing” Josie mumbled as she leaned into her, her head nested into Penelope’s neck as they curled up pulling a blanket over their body’s. 

“Nice try. Tell me” 

Josie sighed. “I just have been feeling really tired and dizzy these last few days” she mumbled so quietly. “I think you’ve been taking too much of my blood” 

“What?!” Penelope said shocked as she sat up and turned around to face Josie. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” 

“I didn’t want to upset you. Besides, I know you’ve been more hungry than usual and I didn’t want to have to cut you off. I like feeding you” she said as she rubbed her temples with closed eyes. “By body just can’t keep up” 

“I wish you had told me this earlier” Penelope said. “I feel awful” 

“Please don’t” she said protesting. “Your body is much stronger than mine, I am just a human” They both sat in silence for several minutes. Staring at the wall, floor, bed anything to keep them from making eye contact until Penelope broke the silence. 

“What if I could make you feel better?” she asked a little perky as she sat up taller. “It would mean that I could still feed and you would still be safe” 

“How exactly do you propose that?” 

Penelope took a couple of seconds before she broke the ice with her next sentence. “We could blood share?” she proposed. Josie’s eye widened but she didn’t speak for several seconds. 

“Penelope…” she said. “That is a dangerous game. Even you know that”

“Oh common” Penelope said whining. “It would be so much fun. You yourself even said you enjoy feeding me and with blood sharing it just guarantees that you won’t be feeling the effects of the blood loss” 

“Do you have any idea what will happen to us if anyone finds out?” Josie said stressed. “The only reason you didn’t get in trouble is because you got attacked and died” Penelope flinched at those words and Josie immediately regretted that she brought it up. “It’s too risky” 

“No one even knows were back together expect for M.G and only because he caught us in the kitchen that night” Penelope said. “If we keep playing the hate card no one is going to know, and on a positive note. All those bite marks you have to hide” she said pointing to Josie’s neck, both wrists, hip and thighs. “Will disappear from the blood” 

Josie stayed silent for a minute while she pondered her options and fiddled with her fingers before she broke the silence. “What will you’re blood taste like?” she said shyly not making eye contact. 

“Only one way to find out huh”   
Josie laid into the bed more, leaning on the pillows for support as she watched Penelope bring her wrist up to her mouth. Her eyes went red and her fangs exposed before she bit down; leaving two holes in her own wrist. She slowly moved her wrist to where it was hovering above Josie’s mouth. Josie took another look at Penelope before she brought the wrist down to her own mouth and her lips connected to the bite. She took a few sips feeling the copper taste trickle down her throat but within minutes her body changed. 

Her headache had disappeared and she suddenly felt like she had all this energy in the world. Is this how vampires felt all the time? Their blood felt like magic. She held onto Penelope’s wrist fearing that if she let go the blood would be taken away from her. But she couldn’t have that. Josie felt amazing as more blood entered her body. She wondered why she had waited so long to do this. She opened her eyes to meet Penelope’s who eyes were full of lust and hunger. She brushed a piece of hair out of Josie’s face as she said, “That’s my girl” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Josie felt like she was on top of the world. Everything was brighter, louder, better. She could feel the pep in her step as she strolled to her next class. Not only was she feeling better but she had also gotten an A on her witch symbols test, the one she had studied for with Penelope. This day could not get any better. 

“Hey Josie” came a voice which stopped her in her tracks. It was M.G 

“Hey M.G” she said awkwardly as her eyes tried to avoid him. “What’s up?” 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you all week” he said. “You’ve been avoiding me” 

“No, I haven’t” Josie tried to protest, but it was no use. “Okay fine I have alright. I didn’t expect anyone to walk into the kitchen that late” 

“You and I both” M.G said as he scratched his head. “Listen I did want to ask you something though. Something personal” 

“Okay. What’s it about?” she asked. 

“Penelope” 

“Listen M.G I don’t want to hear it okay” Josie said as she started to walk away from him; but he of course followed her. 

“No common this is serious” He said holding onto her arm so she couldn’t move any farther. She huffed out her breath as she turned to look at him again. “Fine” 

“Are you and Penelope back together?” he asked. “Like officially?”   
“I don’t even know okay” she said with a sigh. “What happened in the kitchen was a one-time thing. We’ve hung out a couple more times but nothing has happened. I know you are concerned because she broke my heart before…” 

“That’s not why I’m asking” he said cutting her off. Josie furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“Okay….? Then why?” 

“You have to promise to answer my next question truthfully. Okay?” he said. “You’re not going like what I’m about to ask you” Josie nodded her head. 

“The night I caught you two in the kitchen before I left I could smell blood” he looked around making sure other students couldn’t hear them. “Did Penelope feed off you?” 

Josie swallowed hard, but maintained eye contact. M.G could hear her heart beating. If she let the tiniest bit slip he would know she was lying. 

“No” she said calmly. “She had just finished a blood bag before what happened between us. She didn’t feed on me okay?” 

“Are you lying to protect her?” 

“No okay!” Josie said. “Look” she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and showed them to M.G before angling her neck to show both sides. “She isn’t feeding off me alright?” 

“Okay” M.G said, “I believe you, but I should still warn you” 

“About Penelope? M.G there is nothing you could warn me about with that girl okay? I know her unfortunately” 

“Not when it comes to her being a vampire”

“What is it?” she asked concerned. 

“The vampires are allowed 4 blood bags a day. They count them. In the last week, more than 20 blood bags have gone missing. They don’t have a culprit yet. But they are suspecting Penelope” 

“Why her?” 

“She’s a newly turned vampire Josie. Your emotions and urges are heightened. Your cravings are heightened. She’s hungry. If she’s the one taking all the extra blood bags it means they are not sustaining her. Which is leading the facility to believe that she may be getting blood another way. From someone else” 

“I had no idea” Josie mumbled as she looked at the floor. “I’ll be more careful around her I promise” 

M.G leaned in and hugged Josie. “Thank you for telling me the truth. And please be safe” and just like that he pulled away, nodded his head and went down the hall. 

Josie looked around, most students had hurried off to class by now. She looked down at her watch, she was over 20 minutes late and at this point there was no reason to go. But it was after 3 and she knew Penelope had finished class already so she decided to go pay her a visit instead. Lord knows she needed to talk with her right now. 

Penelope’s door was shut, like it usually is. Josie urged up the courage to knock twice before she took a step back and a deep breath. 

“Its open!” came her voice from inside. 

Josie opened the door to see Penelope standing by her bed her phone in one hand a blood bag in the other. 

“Hey!” Penelope said when she saw Josie walk through the door. She dropped the blood bag on her bedside table and practically ran over to her making sure her room door completely shut before she kissed Josie. 

“How are you today my love?” she hummed. Before going back to her blood bag. 

“You seem to be in a good mood” Josie said as she dropped her backup at the foot of her bed. 

“Well how could I not be” she said cheerfully. “I had a great breakfast and morning sex” she said winking at Josie “I got an A on the witch symbols test and I got to sneak a little snack in” she said gesturing to the blood bag. “Its good a pretty good day so far. But it could get better” she said as she walked back over to Josie and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in. “Did you stop by for a little snack as well?” she added with a smirk and a wink. 

“Not exactly” she said as Penelope frowned and pulled away. “I came to talk to you about something” 

“What’s going on?” 

“Have you been feeling more hungry than usual?” Josie asked as she grinded her teeth. 

Penelope laughed. “No why would you think that?” 

“It’s just M.G came and talked to me about something today and now I see you drinking a blood bag even though you had lots to drink from me this morning”   
“First off, I don’t buy into half the crap M.G says even though we are great friends. Second, I was just feeling a bit peckish before dinner. What’s the big deal?” She said with a laugh. When Josie said nothing, a worried frown came across Penelope’s face.

“What did M.G say to you?” 

“He had just mentioned that the faculty noticed that a lot of blood bags had gone missing in the last week and that he thought it would be from a new vampire. Aka you”

“That’s crazy” Penelope said. 

“I know” Josie sighed. “But then he mentioned how new vampires can’t control their urges and on top of taking the extra blood bags he suspected that they would find someone to feed on and then he asked me if you had feed on me before and….” 

“Whoa whoa whoa please tell me you didn’t say anything to him” Penelope said cutting Josie off. 

“No, I didn’t I lied to him. He has no clue about what’s happening between us. I told him we were kinda seeing each other again but nothing about the blood” 

“Good good” she said as she brushed her hair out of her face. “You had me worried there” 

“Should I be worried? About the blood?” 

“Of course not. You are stressing to much” Penelope said as she hugged Josie. “I have everything under control” Josie relaxed into the hug, she believed Penelope. She really did. 

But even though Josie believed her, it didn’t stop that fact that hidden in the back of Penelope’s closet under a bunch of old boxes were 24 drained blood bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and let me know what you think! Halfway already done xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope didn’t know how to break it to Josie. She didn’t know if telling her was going to make the situation better or even worse. It put her in a tough position. She finished her blood bag and tossed it into the garbage. It was her 6th one today and it wasn’t even dinner yet. The school had the vampires on a strict diet. Blood bags only, animal blood, only 4 bags a day. It was ridiculous. Ever since she had transitioned her hunger only felt like it got worse day by day. The burning in her throat for blood was a constant reminder of what she was. She had embraced all the perks of a vampire. Her speed, her strength but her hunger was something she didn’t call a perk. It was a problem. 

She bit down the urge to have another blood bag before making sure her teeth were pearly whites and not stained of blood before she left her room, her door shutting behind her. 

Xxxxxxxxx 

Josie was nervous, but than again she was always nervous. M.G had told her that more blood bags had gone missing from the school kitchen and now the hospital had reported being robbed at the blood bank. It had to be a vampire from the school. Josie didn’t want to believe it was a Penelope but all signs were pointing to her now. 

Josie realised that Penelope had started disappearing very randomly at very weird times. In the middle of the day during school hours, very early in the morning before anyone was even supposed to be up. It made her concerned, but Penelope didn’t fess up to anything and every time Josie asked she dodged the question like the plague. Something was up. 

Josie sat in one of the living rooms in the school reading a book for her history of vampire’s class. It was interesting to see what line of vampires Penelope had come from, and what traits she carried as a vampire because of it. She was totally engrossed in the book she didn’t even see Penelope coming towards her until she sat right down on her lap. 

“Hi” she said as she pushed the book out of Josie’s hand and then proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Josie was taken back. Her and Penelope had agreed to keep their relationship quiet and not tell anyone. Penelope kissing her right in front of all the other students was the exact opposite of what they were supposed to be doing. 

“Uh hi” Josie said taken back from the kiss. “I thought we were keeping things on the down low”

“Screw the down low” Penelope said. “I want everyone to know you are mine” she said almost a purr as she kissed Josie again. This time she trailed her lips down to her neck where she placed a few to her collarbone. 

“Whoa” Josie said she pushed Penelope off her neck. “What are you doing?” she whispered hoping other students didn’t see or hear them. 

“I can’t just kiss my girlfriend in public?” Penelope questioned. 

“Not when you go for my neck” Josie hissed. “You can’t do that Penelope. It’s dangerous” 

“Uhmm dangerous” she said again with a purr as she wrapped her arms around Josie’s neck and she re-positioned herself on her lap. “I like those words” 

“What is going on with you?” Josie said as she pushed Penelope off her lap and stood up from the couch grabbing her book. “You are acting very strange” 

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Can you keep a secret?” she whispered. “I’m a little high off blood” 

Josie took a step back, like Penelope was all of a sudden a dangerous animal. She swallowed nervously as she picked her backpack up off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. 

“I’m leaving” she said. 

“Wait no” Penelope said getting off the couch as she followed Josie. “Please let me explain” 

“I’m not having this conversation with you right now” Josie said as she started walking faster making her way to her dorm room. 

“JoJo common” she begged as she followed her. But Josie wouldn’t give in and didn’t say another word to her as she walked even quicker to her room. By the time Josie got to her door Penelope was blocking her from going through it. 

“5 min. Please let me explain” 

Josie huffed out air as she unlocked her dorm room and let Penelope walk through it. Her following behind her before shutting the door. 

“5 min. Go” she said as she dropped her bag on the floor beside her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. Penelope could tell Josie was very upset with her and maybe even a little scared. She knew what she had said was the wrong thing but being high off blood was like being drunk. She couldn’t really control what came out of her mouth. 

“I was just extra hungry today. I indulged in a couple of extra blood bags, it is no big deal”  
“No big deal? Penelope, you know the school has a strict rule on how many blood bags a vampire can have. If they find out…” 

“They aren’t going to find out” Penelope said cutting her off. “I hid the evidence” 

“Just like you’ve been hiding all your evidence for the last couple of weeks?” 

“Don’t go there” Penelope said starting to get mad. “How many times have I told you it wasn’t me that stole the blood bags?” 

“That doesn’t matter!” Josie said throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. “You tell me now you were drinking extra blood today and you don’t expect me to believe it hasn’t been you this whole time” 

“Yes. You are my girlfriend I expect you to believe me” 

“How am I supposed to be believe you when I found out you’ve been lying to me?” Josie questioned. 

“I hid the truth from you once, I didn’t full on lie to you” Penelope said. 

“You’ve been drinking from me for weeks now” Josie said. “And all of a sudden you start drinking more from me, blood bags go missing and this just happens to not be related” 

“You know the blood bags at the school are animal blood, right?” Penelope said. “If I was that hungry I would just compel a student I wouldn’t drink that gross blood” 

“Than why did MG tell me that the hospital was robbed a few days ago?” 

“The hospital has been robbed since the vampires moved to Mystic Falls. Like what over 25 years ago? You should remember that seeing as were in the same vampire history class. It’s not a true connection” 

Josie rolled her eyes. The evidence matched up but Penelope was not cracking under the pressure of admitting. Maybe she wasn’t guilty? 

“You know what?” Penelope said slinging her bag off the floor onto her shoulder. “I’m not going to have this conversation with you. The fact that my own girlfriend doesn’t believe me, really tells about our relationship” she walked to the door but didn’t get very far when Josie’s hand latched onto Penelope’s arm. 

“I’m sorry” Josie said with a sigh. “I’m sorry for not believing you, I’m sorry for nagging you about this” 

“How is this relationship going to work if you are not going to trust me?” Penelope said with a sigh. 

“I know, I know” she said with a sigh. 

“Come here” Penelope said pulling her into a hug. 

“Listen I love you” Penelope mumbled into Josie’s hair but Josie heard it just fine. Her heart rate spiked and she knew that Penelope could hear it. “But you have to start believing me. Okay?” 

“Okay” Josie said pulling back from the hug. She leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that was supposed to be a simple one but Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist pulling her in closer. Penelope than depend the kiss. Her tongue sliding into Josie’s mouth. Josie was hesitant but she didn’t fight it. 

After a minute of kissing Penelope lead Josie to her bed where they both laid down. Penelope tugged at Josie’s shirt asking permission to take it off but Josie shook her head while they still kissed. 

“Not right now” she mumbled between their mouths. Penelope didn’t fight her on that. But as they kissed she could feel her hunger start to get worse. Josie’s beating heart became faster and her blood pumped more. She could almost smell it. She broke the kiss and trailed her mouth down her neck like she usually did before she fed. She kissed her neck several times and could see the veins popping out of her neck. The hunger was now burning inside of her, all she needed was a little taste. 

The veins came out from under her eyes and her fangs escaped and before she even knew what she was doing, she had bit down on Josie’s neck, and she bit hard. 

“Ow Penelope” Josie said as she struggled under her weight. “You’re hurting me” 

But Penelope didn’t care. She was too invested in the blood. Josie’s blood for that matter. Her blood had tasted sweeter than any other blood she had before. Maybe it was because she was in love with this girl, or maybe she was so used to drinking it by now it was all she craved. But those options didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was hungry. Very hungry. 

Penelope didn’t get off Josie as she continued to drink. She hadn’t been careful when she bit Josie either. She usually only took a few sips to keep her healthy but this time all good thoughts had gone out the window. 

“Penelope” Josie said again this time through tears. “You’re taking too much, you’re hurting me. Penelope stop it!” But Josie wasn’t strong enough to push her off and as Penelope took more Josie could slowly feel her energy level decreasing and her eyelids shutting. She whimpered again hoping this time Penelope would snap out of her trance and stop drinking but it didn’t happen. 

“Penelope please” she cried out one last time but she still didn’t move. Just then the door to her room opened and there stood Lizzie and MG their mouths on the floor. 

“What the actual fuck!?” yelled Lizzie. Penelope flew off Josie in under a second. Giving her time to see Josie laying in her bed unconscious, her neck torn open and blood-stained sheets under her. She then took off out of the room without another word. 

“Oh my god Josie” Lizzie said running over to her. “Is she dead?” she said asking MG. 

“No, I can still hear her heartbeat” MG said as she rolled up his sweater sleeve and bit down on his wrist. He slid his hand under Josie’s back and lifted her into her lap where he then pressed his wrist into her mouth. For about a minute there was silence while MG and Lizzie waited but then they heard the sucking motion of Josie’s mouth and they both sighed out in relief. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

She couldn’t believe what she had just done. She had almost killed her. Penelope was walking around the woods that surrounded the Salvatore Boarding school. Her face still smeared with Josie’s blood. She was crying. Her actions had almost caused her her life. Penelope was angry, very angry which then turned into hunger. She never felt hungrier in her whole life. She listened for the sounds of voices. And three immediately caught her attention. 

Two girls and one boy. About 200 feet from where she was. She turned around towards the sounds of the voices and took off. She could see crystal clear through the dark night, her vampire vision a perk when it came to the hunt. She stopped about 15 feet from where the three of them sat. On a log around a small campfire. None of them could see her but she could all she them. 

Her eyes became red and her dark veins escaped, becoming the true monster she was. Her fangs released from her gums and then she was gone. The last thing that was heard was screams from the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Final chapter is next xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Josie didn’t know what was happening. The whole school was in panic as everyone ran around trying to get to their rooms as fast as possible. She looked around confused her hair falling in front of her face. It had to be past midnight at this point. When she woke up she was in her bed, her sheets stained red underneath her from her own blood. MG and Lizzie looking over her. She vaguely remembered what happened with Penelope, the feeding, she wouldn’t stop and then she blacked out. When she woke up MG informed her that he had healed her with his blood but not to get herself killed in the next day or so unless she wanted to wake up a vampire. 

While MG thought of it as a joke, it struck a cord with Josie. It was exactly what had happened with Penelope, and look what had happened to her now. She was a blood addict and had almost killed Josie. She needed to find her. Josie had been in the kitchen trying to replenish the nutrients she had lost from the attack when the chaos had started. She heard a scream and then students had started running, panic look on their faces, wide pupil dilated eyes. Something was seriously wrong and Josie needed to know what was happening. 

She ran out into the hallways, almost getting trampled in the process by other running students. It wasn’t until someone full on ran into her and stopped that she recognized someone she knew. It was Hope. 

“Hope oh my god” Josie said out of breath as she pushed her hair out of her face. “What’s going on the whole school is freaking out, did something happen?!” 

“You didn’t hear??” Hope said her eyes confused. 

“I kinda just woke up from a nap” Josie said awkwardly. 

“The schools in lockdown” Hope said with a huff of her breath. 

“For what?” 

“There was a vampire attack in the woods” Hope said her voice low. “Three senior students are dead” 

“A vampire broke into the school grounds?” Josie said her breath caught in her throat. 

“No” Hope said shaking her head. “It was a vampire from the school” 

The next hour or so was a blur. Josie as a senior student was charged with getting the younger students into their rooms and casting a vampire barrier spell on the doors so no vampire could get in. Her, Lizzie, Hope and a few other senior witches made their rounds sealing the students to protect them. By 2 am Josie was on her way to report back to her Dad, to let him know all the younger students were safe. She made her way to the office but stopped just at the doors when she heard other voices inside. The door was cracked ever so slightly so she could hear the whole conversation. 

Her Dad was in there with Emma, and other staff members. 

“All younger children are in their rooms with the seals placed” Emma said. “I spoke with Hope only moments ago” 

“Excellent” Her Dad said with a huff of her breath, he was not having a good night. “The rest of the woods was searched, there was no other bodies and so sign of what vampire did this” 

“Sir, all the vampires in the school were counted and documented” A teacher said with a little bit of hesitation. “Expect for Penelope Park” 

Josie almost had a heart attack. She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent any sounds from coming out as tears of panic started streaming down her face. She quickly backed up from the office door before bolting out of the office and down the hallway towards the dorms. It couldn’t be, sure Penelope had some control issues but she did not just kill three students. But at the same time Josie knew she was wrong. She had killed three students; she had almost killed Josie for that fact. She knew she had to get back to her room and she had to do it fast. 

Josie picked up the pace of her running as she made a quick turn down one of the hallways and continued running. She busted through a set of double doors that led her down the dorm hallway she was so close to her room, to the warmth, the protection and Lizzie. She was only around the corner of her room when she felt hands grab her and pulled her down the hall shoving her up against a wall behind a door. 

She opened her eyes to the devil itself. Miss Penelope Park. Josie went to scream but Penelope put her hand over Josie’s mouth preventing any noise from escaping. 

“Quiet” Penelope hissed as her eyes, turned red and her vampire veins came out from under her eyes. 

“You killed those students in the woods, didn’t you?” Josie mumbled out when Penelope finally took her hand off Josie’s mouth. Penelope rolled her eyes and she pinned her body up against Josie. Josie let out a soft whimper as silent tears ran down her face. 

“No matter what my answer would be you know it was me anyways” Penelope said with an evil little smile. “So, it doesn’t really matter what I say at this point does it?”   
“How could you?” Josie almost cried out. “They were our friends, people we sat at lunch with. Valerie was my lab partner in Chemistry” 

“They are just lifeless souls” Penelope mumbled with another eye roll. “Human body’s for eating and pleasure, nothing else” 

“Is that how you see human life?” Josie said her eyes filling with more tears but they never left her eyes. 

“Yes” she said as she licked her lips. “Human life is a waste of space” 

“I’m a human, did you forget that part?” she said with hate in her voice. She tried to control the tears but they kept filling in her eyes before eventually overflowing down her checks and her chin. She was scared out of her mind, and since no one was allowed to leave their rooms, no one would come looking for her. 

“But you are not an ordinary person Josie. You are special” 

“Special huh? All you used me for was sex and blood. Sounds exactly like what you described humans as” 

“Not you” Penelope said as she brushed hair that had fallen into Josie’s face away. Josie cringed and tried to hold back more tears. “You have a fire in you that no one else see’s but me. You would be the best vampire” 

“No” Josie said stern. 

“No?” Penelope questioned with a little smirk. “We would be such a cute couple though, two of the hottest vampires dating each other. Common we could make everyone jealous” 

“When the headmaster finds you, he is going to expel you Penelope” 

“Oh, you mean your daddy?” Penelope said with a mocking tone. “What exactly do you think he is gonna do when I turn one of his daughters into a vampire?” she said before her fangs grew out and she smiled her infamous smirk with her pearly white teeth. Josie closed her eyes expecting Penelope to make a lunge at her but all she heard was a smack and when she opened her eyes Penelope was across the room on the floor. She whipped her head around at Hope to stood in the hallway her hand out. 

“You are dead bitch” Penelope said with a growl as she got up from the floor and rushed at Hope but Josie pulled magic out of the wall beside her and then flew Penelope across the room smacking her into the wall. This time when Penelope got off the floor, she was mad. Madder than Josie had ever seen her before. Her true vampire nature was kicking in and it was scarier than Josie had ever imagined. But before Penelope had taken another step towards the two witches she was shot in the back and within seconds collapsed onto the floor, out cold. 

Alaric stood behind Penelope and had shot her in the back with a vervain gun. 

“Dad!” Josie cried out running towards her dad. 

“Hi baby” he said pulling her into him in a tight hug. Josie couldn’t help the sobs that escaped her the tears soaking his shirt. “Shh it’s okay. It’s over” 

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Josie sat in the councillor’s chair for the third day in a row this week. Her dad made it mandatory for her after what had happened a few days prior. 

“So how have you been feeling?” Emma asked. 

“Better” Josie said honestly. “I slept right through the night for the first time yesterday” 

“That is great” Emma said with a soft smile. “I’m glad your dad made you come here, I am seeing a lot of progress from you” she said. 

Josie smiled back, she did feel better. But within seconds the thoughts of Penelope attacking her creeped back into her mind and she could slowly feel her throat closing. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked noticing the change in Josie. 

“Yeah” she said with a mumble. “Just a thought of Penelope that’s all” 

“She can’t hurt you anymore Josie, you are in a safe place”

“What exactly is going to happen to her?” she said out of curiosity. 

“Once we get in contact with Penelope’s parents it will be up to them. But for now, she’s in the cellar. She’s kept quiet with vervian and with Penelope’s parents’ permission we will get her to desiccate and maybe in another year we can reawaken her and see where she stands. For now, she’s locked up with no blood and no human contact”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end everybody!! I hope you all enjoyed, lots of other Posie, Hosie and Phosie coming from me soon :) drop one last comment for your girl xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, let me know what you think by dropping a comment below! The story is gonna be 5 chapters in total. xoxo


End file.
